


Concerning Hawke

by Shenandoah76209



Series: Love's Progress [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two concerned friends discuss our favorite Champion. Varric and Aveline are concerned about Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Gossip, it's Gathering Information

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is sort of a parallel to my other two stories A Passing Glance and Who Ever Loves. I always thought that Hawke's oldest friends would notice if something changed in Hawke's behavior. The game doesn't give you the chance for others to ask except for Aveline unless you're in a romance with someone besides Sebastian. So I thought Varric and Aveline would meet up and exhange notes on what's going on with Hawke and hopefully do their best to help her. (However ineffectual or misguided those attempts might be.) My story Kiss and Tell takes place between chapters 3 & 4 of this story just for purposes of Continuity.

You could always hear Aveline coming, Varric mused to himself, something about the rhythmic thump of her boots under the weight of plate armor. She'd liken it to the inevitable triumph of the law over chaos, but really it was unlikely that a warrior of her height and skill, in full plate armor, would also be light on her feet. Aveline was many things, graceful, intelligent and strong, but stealthy she was not.

"Aveline," He greeted her just before she appeared in his doorway, a slight grin tugging at his lips at the thought of her irritated expression.

"Varric," Sure enough Aveline was frowning, her brows wrinkled with annoyance. "Was there some reason I had to come down here to talk? My office isn't good enough unless you're plotting to steal this place?" She gestured at the more than slightly decrepit tavern around them. Varric's rooms were better than most but they were still rooms above a seedy tavern.

"Too many ears up at the keep;" Varric used his foot to shove a chair out from the table, offering her the seat. "I don't want this conversation getting back to anyone."

"Anyone or someone in particular?" Aveline returned sitting back in the chair and regarding him suspiciously.

Varric avoided the question by asking another. "How's Hawke?" He then disguised his concern by taking a gulp of what passed for ale at the Hanged Man.

"How would you think?" Aveline shook her head. "Her mother was murdered." The guardswoman wondered to herself precisely how Varric expected Hawke to act.

"I know that Guard Captain." Varric's retort was tinged with irritation. "But… lets face it, given any sort of delicate situation if Hawke can make a joke or a sarcastic comment without completely offending someone she will. So forgive me if I'm a little concerned about her just glossing over the whole thing and ignoring it." He shook his head. "Bartrand betrayed us both." The dwarf stared at Aveline. "You know what Hawke wanted to know when we got back to Kirkwall? She asked if I was all right. She offered an ear if I ever wanted to talk."

Aveline smiled slightly. "That sounds like Hawke."

"She was going to have to go home and tell her mother that she didn't know if Bethany was alive or dead. But either way, her baby sister wasn't coming back." Varric elaborated. "So Hawke was having a major crisis of her own but she was concerned about me." He regarded Aveline pointedly. "You see why I might be worried about the current situation?"

The guard captain shifted uncomfortably and frowned wondering how much of her conversation with Hawke she could repeat to ease Varric's mind without betraying a trust. Finally she began to speak slowly. "I…admit to similar concerns." She offered without going into detail. "Hawke came to see me…perhaps a week ago. Of course I wanted to know how she was."

"I'll bet you two gold to a copper she gave you a smartass remark." Varric interjected.

"No bet." Aveline retorted dryly. "We both know her well enough to know when sarcasm is a given." She sighed without realizing it. "Hawke…admitted…she's not…" Exasperated with herself and fumbling over her words Aveline spread her hands in surrender. "I'll just say it. She's not fine. She's pretending she's fine. But we talked and she knows…she knows she's not alone in this."

"That's good." Varric nodded slowly. "I caught her on the street up in Hightown the other day, dragged her back here and got her drunk." He eyed Aveline shrewdly wondering how well the woman knew Hawke. "You could say it was an…illuminating discussion."

Aveline rolled her eyes. "Varric, you know I don't like it when you beat around the bush."

"Let's just say that Isabella let something slip about the morning after you hauled all of us out of Hawke's house." Varric parried. "And a few things Hawke said when she was drinking…"

"Are leading you to wonder if the only thing wrong with Hawke is that her mother was murdered." Aveline finished. "I can't speak for Hawke. But I spoke with Vael that morning. Isabella was there."

"Isabella said Choir boy is playing a deep game." Varric frowned. "You know I can't figure him. He looks and acts perfect. There's got to be something wrong with him."

"Oh there's something wrong all right." Aveline snorted derisively. "He's an indecisive idiot who can't see a good thing when it's right in front of him."

"Ah." Varric shook his head. "So Isabella wasn't exaggerating."

"If she said that Vael admitted that he has feelings for Hawke then no." Aveline shook her head at the idiocy of men. "But he won't say anything to her until he's made a decision about Starkhaven."

"I guess I can understand that." Varric took a sip of ale, considering the archer. "If he told her but then didn't leave the Chantry…it wouldn't exactly be helpful."

"That's an understatement." Aveline shook her head. "I'll admit he has a good heart but so do a great many fools." She tilted her head at Varric. "Did you know he calls her Solara?"

"Solara." Varric frowned trying to place the name and took another sip of ale to cover his surprise. "So Choir boy calls Hawke by her given name, that's interesting." He looked at Aveline. "Isabella said when you two got there that he was in bed with her."

Aveline sighed. "Oh he was, breeches still on, holding her as if he had every right to be in her bed. Which, since according to him she asked him to stay, he did."

"Breeches on," Varric snorted into his ale. "What's wrong with that boy?"

"At a guess I'd say an excess of conscience." Aveline said dryly. "So I've shown you my cards. When do I see yours." She challenged him.

"Patience Guard Captain." Varric grinned. "I've been assimilating information."

"Looks to me like you're swilling ale and gossiping but call it what you want." The warrior shook her head.

"A rose by any other name Guard Captain." Varric grinned. "Now, from what you've said, Choir boy is in love with Hawke, to the point where he's risking blue balls nightly to be a friend to her. Though, I have it from Bodahn that those interludes have ceased, but apparently Hawke is still having nightmares. Hence my getting her drunk the other day, I guarantee she slept dreamlessly."

"She didn't say anything about nightmares to me, but she looked tired." Aveline interjected. "As I recall she looked about the same after the expedition. And the first four months we were in Kirkwall I'd wake up at dawn and she'd already be ready for the day."

"So each time she's lost family she has trouble sleeping." Varric sighed. "That's not easy."

"I think that's why Sebastian was so adamant about us leaving." Aveline offered quietly. "He made the point that of all of us, he's the only other who's lost family to violence. So he knows how she feels."

"Choir boy acts so perfect I forget that little display of temper we were treated to in the Chantry courtyard." Varric grinned. "But, to return to my point—"

"Oh you had one?" Aveline interrupted, "I thought you were just running your mouth again."

"Yes I had a point." Varric sighed as if much put upon. "When I was getting Hawke drunk, I was also getting her to talk." He held up his hands as if to ward off an attack. "Apparently the reason she doesn't drink more than a tankard is she gets…mouthy. And indiscreet. So she let a few things slip."

"Damn." Aveline grinned. "She's always sarcastic but she's never let a confidence slip in the time I've known her. And she never talks about herself. The woman listens too well…so no one ever asks."

"Oh you've noticed that too have you?" Varric grinned at Aveline; the woman was positively animated, green eyes sparkling with anticipation. For all that she'd known Hawke the longest; Aveline was still hungry for information on her friend. "So I'm guessing you know that Hawke was at Ostagar." When Aveline nodded soberly Varric continued. "Apparently she and her brother were just ahead of the horde when they left. She wouldn't leave without him and it took a while for them to find each other."

Aveline nodded. "Carver was a warrior, used a blade like Fenris, two handed." She explained. "Hawke wouldn't have been stationed with him. Though as they were both from Lothering I'd bet it was the battle that separated them more than geography."

"Let's just say that having seen the Darkspawn up close and personal it's even crazier that Hawke wanted to go into the Deep Roads." Varric shook his head. "Especially after what happened to her brother. But from what she said when we were down there, the Expedition was the best way to come up with enough coin to protect Bethany. Sunshine ending up as a Grey Warden did the trick but it wasn't exactly what Hawke had in mind."

"So she told you about Ostagar and running from the Horde, which wasn't fun for anyone involved." Aveline shrugged. "Did she tell you that Gamlen practically sold her and Bethany into indentured servitude? It got us all into the city but they had to work off his debt."

"She said the work in that first year wasn't the best." Varric shook his head. "She didn't mention Gamlen or being stuck for a year."

"Then you didn't hear it from me." Aveline scowled. "I can't believe she'd tell you about Ostagar but not Gamlen."

"Hawke doesn't talk about things she considers personal." Varric kept his voice mild as he sipped his ale. "That makes what she talked about after Ostagar all the more intriguing."

"Now you're just being a tease." Aveline hadn't lost her scowl.

Varric grinned. "Would I be so cruel Guard Captain?" He shook his head. "No, not about Hawke. Donnic maybe, just to mess with you, but not Hawke."

"Well then get on with it already." The woman shook her head impatiently. "Some of us work you know."

Varric chuckled. "I dare you to say that to Hawke." He pointed a finger at her. "But I'm getting away from the point." He took another sip of ale and watched Aveline's green eyes narrow with impatience. "I asked what she thought of a few people. Fenris…Merrill," he laughed abruptly, "Hawke thinks if those two slept together it would solve some of their problems."

That got Aveline laughing as she pictured the moody elven warrior and Merrill. "Truly the wisdom of ale talking there." She shook her head.

"Well, I asked about Isabella and got a grin and a shake of her head." Varric smiled. "She likes Isabella well enough but she knows the pirate is up to something. Hawke has a theory but she's keeping her cards close right now."

"What did she think of Anders?" Aveline grinned. "I've never dared ask."

Varric snorted into his ale at the thought of Aveline gossiping with Hawke. "I'll pay you ten sovereigns if you'll ask her." He said once he'd caught his breath and mopped his face. "It would be worth it to see both your reactions."

"Now I'm not certain I want to hear this." Aveline shook her head but gestured for the dwarf to continue.

"She laughed a little bit and said the only person she'd ever even heard of being more paranoid, albeit with a different cause was Loghain Mac Tir." Varric grinned. "She was willing to admit that Anders had a point about the Templars, but not every Circle is like Kirkwall."

"I could have sworn she found him attractive." Aveline offered her opinion after a slight internal debate on whether or not she'd be laughed at.

"I would have agreed with you on that, and I think she does…she mentioned that given half the chance he'd flirt with her, but she got the impression that if she slept with him Anders would take it more seriously than she would." Varric shrugged. "Then she mumbled something about a drought." He frowned still thinking that over. "I'm still trying to figure out what that means."

Aveline began to chuckle and Varric regarded her in bemusement as the quiet laugh grew into a roar. When the warrior had finally calmed Varric drew her a tankard and slid it over. "Obviously there's a joke I haven't quite gotten. I'm a dwarf Guard Captain, I don't do farming analogies."

"Drought." Aveline gasped out shaking her head. "Varric she doesn't mean farming."

"I take it you've heard the reference before." Varric replied his voice dry as dust. "Let's have it."

"In the time you've known her…have you ever seen Hawke with a man?" Aveline grinned.

Varric thought about it and began shaking his head, a smile creeping over his face. "Only a Ferelden would use drought as a term for a period of… abstinence."

"Well what do you call it in Kirkwall?" Aveline grinned.

"This is a merchant's town, lots of ships. Sailors call it the Doldrums." Varric grinned back at her. "So…Hawke basically told me she hasn't gotten any in a while—"

Aveline shook her head. "It's been at least four years." She told him bluntly. "No wonder she thought Anders looked good." She took a sip of the ale he'd given her and made a face but kept drinking.

"Four…" Varric whistled in shock. "Maker help her. No wonder she's…sarcastic."

"Honestly… I think that's why she was willing to help me with Donnic." Aveline shrugged. "We were both, to use a Kirkwall analogy, in the same boat."

"No wonder she just chuckles over Isabella's antics. If she took them seriously she might just beat the tar out of Rivaini." Varric shook his head. "Of course her not taking Anders up on his flirtation might have something to do with Choir Boy."

Aveline took another sip of ale and regarded it dubiously. "How much of this had she had before you asked her about Vael?"

"Oh…enough to get her pleasantly tipsy but not so much that she'll curse me for the entirety of daylight afterwards." Varric chuckled. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Will I be worried or will I laugh?" Aveline wondered with a sigh. "Either way best to be prepared." She lifted her tankard. "Out with it."

"So I ask her what she thinks of Choir Boy and her reply goes something like this…" Varric heaved a huge dramatic sigh and put his hand on his chin, closed his eyes and then opened them to drawl. "He's soooo pretty." Aveline began to giggle, a sound Varric doubted anyone but her husband had ever heard. It was fairly alarming to have a woman who was able to slice you in two giggling like a girl; flattering but alarming all the same. "Aveline, you're continuing that trend of scaring the shit out of me you know."

"So she's got a crush on Vael?" The guard captain asked once she'd managed to stifle her giggling. "And you think that's why she won't just break out of the drought or doldrums with Anders?"

"I'd say that's a big part of it." Varric said his face serious. "Of course it could also be that she can trust Choir Boy and she can't trust Anders." He shook his head. "I like Blondie fine but I wouldn't sleep with him even if he were my type."

Aveline frowned. "I know what you mean." She ran a finger around the edge of her tankard thoughtfully. "Hawke's family was on the run for a long time too… but I would have thought Anders would remind her of her father. But he's...unstable at the best of times."

Varric shook his head. "Would you believe Choir Boy does though? She was all about how kind and gentle and good he is. And how he let her cry all over him and he held her all night." He shrugged and looked at Aveline. "Even drunk she's too smart to come out and say she's in love with him."

"But you think she is." Aveline's frown deepened as she looked at Varric. "So what do we do?"

Varric shook his head. "For one thing, I told her what is said in my rooms stays in my rooms. That wasn't a lie, its part of why I wanted you to come here, the other part being Hawke's habit of going to see you in your office and Choir Boy's tendency of petitioning the Viscount puts him in the Keep too." He pointed at Aveline. "So you never heard any of this. The only reason I told you is you're her oldest friend and you can keep a secret."

Aveline sighed. "That I can," She agreed. "But what do we do?"

"Can't do much until Choir Boy makes a decision." Varric shrugged again. "Meantime, keep a sharp eye out, I'll do the same and we'll keep swapping information."

"Maybe something drastic will happen and he'll realize he can't live without her." Aveline suggested without much hope.

"Or maybe Hawke will make a move on him." Varric offered.

"Hawke? Our Hawke, move on a Brother sworn to the Chantry?" Aveline laughed mirthlessly. "Varric she's lost her entire family if you don't count Gamlen, and really who does? Do you really see her doing anything to jeopardize their friendship?"

Varric shook his head. "Pray." He advised with a sigh. "For rain or wind or whatever is applicable."

Aveline nodded. "We could just pray for Choir Boy to grow a pair and man up."

Varric chuckled shaking his head and lifting his tankard in a toast. "I'll drink to that."


	2. That Was So… Not What We Meant

"So, you wanted something to happen." Varric said finally as he and Aveline regarded each other across the table in his rooms. Aveline just groaned and lifted her tankard. It felt as if this was the first chance she'd had to breathe in the three weeks since Hawke had killed the Arishok and been declared Champion.

"I should have known better than to say something like that. This is Kirkwall where the worst can and, all too often, does happen." Aveline shook her head.

"So she's not speaking to him or she's just avoiding him?" Varric asked in the manner of someone who has been trying to clarify matters for quite some time.

"Hawke is treating him like a friend. Only not like she used to treat him." Aveline said finally. "More like a friend you don't want to bother with your petty problems."

"So she's being polite and all but she's avoiding him?" Varric shook his head. "That is sooo not good."

"Like I need you to tell me that." Aveline groused at him. "What happened though? Last I saw of them both he was helping her out of the audience chamber."

Varric shook his head. "Rivaini gave me the story before she took off for parts unknown. If you believe it."

"At this point?" Aveline rolled her eyes. "Choir Boy and the Champion not talking to each other is like the sun and moon colliding. I'll take any explanation I can get."

Varric grinned. "Does that mean I can make stuff up?"

"No." Aveline said shortly. After a moment she rubbed her forehead and took a gulp of ale. "Sorry. I'm not used to her being…like this." She looked at Varric soberly. "She's acting… you remember when she broke her ribs?"

"Yeah." Varric's sounded wary as he recalled the aftermath of that battle.

"She walked for a few days like it hurt to breathe." Aveline remembered. "Even though her ribs were healed it was like she didn't trust that a full breath wouldn't be agonizing."

"Yeah, I remember Bethany telling her to take deep breaths like their father had taught them and that got her breathing normally again." Varric frowned; he also remembered the look on Choir Boy's face confronted with Hawke's discomfort. If broken ribs could be beaten into submission the archer would have taken care of it in a moment.

"Well that's how she's acting." Aveline set her tankard down with a thud. "But it isn't a physical problem, her leg is fine, she's been running on it. It's just how she carries herself."

"So she's avoiding Sebastian beyond small talk, she's not taking him with her if she has any work, and you're telling me that she's…broken?" Varric frowned fiercely. No one hurt his friends. "You think Sebastian broke her?" He shook his head. "I would have sworn he'd piss on a statue of Andraste before he'd hurt Hawke."

Aveline half snorted her ale out her nose at that and after a moment of coughing and ale mopping glared at him. "Varric. Really?" She shook her head and went back to the problem at hand. "What else would have that effect on her though? Unless it was seeing Bethany just walk away from her when Hawke could be going to her doom."

Varric frowned. "Possible. And maybe more likely considering what Rivaini said before she left."

"So what did Isabella say?" Aveline sighed impatiently.

Varric took a swallow of ale before he replied. "Apparently Hawke's thigh started to bleed again as they were leaving the Keep. So Choir Boy scoops up Hawke and tells Rivaini to get the doors, and he carries her all the way to her house, up to her bedroom and then sets her down on the bed." The dwarf grinned at the look of surprise on Aveline's face. "And apparently he made some crack about not wanting to put her down."

Aveline pursed her lips considering the possibilities. "That could be good. Though how it could lead to Hawke not talking to him I don't know." She shook her head. "Wouldn't have thought Vael would have it in him though."

Varric grinned. "Oh there's more. Apparently Hawke got a little snippy and was of the opinion she could take care of herself if those two would just leave her alone. Seems that Isabella was doing her fair share of mother Henning." He paused. "Henning, mothering hen, to hen...is Henning an actual word?"

Aveline rolled her eyes. "If it wasn't it is now Varric; get on with it."

He shook his head still debating the word. "Well, Hawke was tired of the hovering and when she commented to Isabella, our pirate decided to tattle on her to Choir Boy, who took umbrage at the idea of Hawke slapping on a poultice, calling it done and then bleeding out."

"As well he should, or would if he'd show some spine." Aveline muttered taking another sip of ale.

"Oh he showed some spine all right." Varric grinned widely. "According to Rivaini, Choir Boy stormed into her room, took her by the shoulders and laid down the law. After which Hawke tells him," the dwarf started chuckling, "tells him, 'you're not the boss of me'. Can you believe it?"

Aveline shook her head, giggling hysterically. "She did not." The guard woman denied. "Eloquent, sarcastic witty Hawke said Sebastian Vael wasn't the boss of her?"

"Uh huh!" Varric chortled. "Isabella swore it on the sea and Andraste's knickers."

"Only Hawke." The warrior woman had to wipe tears from her eyes she'd laughed so hard. "So what did Isabella say happened next?"

"Well apparently Choir boy used his nice voice and persuaded Hawke that he and Isabella were worried and only wanted her to get better so would she please do what he said. Rivaini said he threw in some words she couldn't understand, sounded like another language." Varric shrugged.

"So they were just words of more than two syllables is all." Aveline commented with a shake of her head over Isabella's lack of linguistic ability.

"She might be right about the foreign language thing though, Choir Boy's from inland Free Marches." Varric defended the absent pirate. "I've heard him talking to Hawke and he uses phrases I don't understand and I've used five syllable words a time or two."

"All right so he was nice, or cursed we can't know, in another language. And he got Hawke to behave." Aveline shrugged off that issue as unimportant. "And what happened afterward?"

Varric shook his head. "Rivaini said he stayed with her in her room for a while, she assumes he poured a healing potion or two down Hawke's throat, came out and said Hawke was sleeping."

"You mean to tell me that Isabella didn't even peek in the door or anything?" Aveline frowned, feeling somewhat disappointed. "So we have no idea what happened between the foreign, or not, language and him coming out of Hawke's room."

Varric shrugged. "Rivaini just said he told her Hawke was asleep, for Isabella to watch her and that he had to go to the Chantry to talk to Elthina." He shook his head. "Isabella said she poked at him about scurrying back to the Chantry and leaving Hawke alone."

"I'm sure that went down well." Aveline pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Did she say anything else?"

"Just that Choir boy said he needed to talk to the Grand Cleric about his place in the Chantry and that he couldn't say anything to Hawke until he had because he didn't want to hurt her." Varric frowned. "I don't know that I like how that sounds now that I've repeated it."

"Neither do I. It's the same indecisive codswallop he was talking after her mother was killed." Aveline shook her head. "Still, if he didn't say anything to Hawke, it doesn't seem likely that she's upset with him does it?"

"I don't know. It isn't Hawke's style to push her friends away when she's upset about something else." Varric argued. "She's always come right out and said if something was bothering her. If Bethany just leaving in the midst of battle was the problem Hawke would be in the Chantry talking to Sebastian about it. Or at least she'd be gathering us all up and working up and down the coast until she'd gotten whatever it was out of her system."

"You make a fair point." Aveline said reluctantly. "I suppose I was hoping Hawke would have something in her life go smoothly. It doesn't seem like anything has up to this point." She sighed. "It must be something he did, or said or who knows, maybe its something he didn't do. But if he's the one she's avoiding then she must be upset with him somehow."

"The problem is Choir boy is so upright it's hard to imagine him taking liberties or insulting her." Varric mused. "Do you think it could be something that she's just gotten...worked up about? Something that bothered her and it's been blown out of proportion?"

"Does that seem like Hawke?" Aveline shook her head. "This is not a woman who gets wound up over little things. The big things don't even seem to faze her." She began ticking the companions off on her fingers. "She routinely travels with a mouthy dwarf, an uptight guard, a pirate, an escaped, very moody, ex-slave, a pious prince and a possessed apostate." One last finger, "Oh, and lets not forget the blood mage."

Varric grinned. "Put like that I don't know what could possibly bother her." His smile faded and he looked in his tankard as if it might hold answers. "Choir boy talks to the elf sometimes yeah? Maybe next time Moody's in to play Wicked Grace or Diamondback I'll pump him for information."

"That'll work." The self proclaimed 'uptight guard' shook her head. "Vael never struck me as someone who would confide in Fenris. He always seemed to ask Hawke or the Grand Cleric for advice."

"There's a contrast for you." Varric grinned in spite of himself.

"So where are we at?" Aveline sighed. "Hawke is upset...about something, that we theorize has something to do with Sebastian, and she's avoiding true conversation with him." She took a long drink of ale. "I wish I could help her, but all she wants from me is work to do."

"She comes to see me but it's mostly to sit and listen to me talk." Varric shook his head. "But I can try to get something out of her next time I see her. Maybe I'll visit her in Hightown; she doesn't like the whiskey here."

Aveline groaned. "I'll see if she wants to talk the next time she comes to my office." She stared morosely at her tankard. "She wasn't like this even after her mother died." The woman said quietly. "I could see she was hurting, but this..."

"I know." Varric shook his head and then lifted his tankard. "To Hawke, may she find what she needs."

"To Hawke." Aveline clunked her tankard against his.


	3. Hasn't This Gone on Long Enough?

Aveline practically stomped up the stairs to Varric's rooms. The dwarf was fairly sure he'd heard her coming down the street her strides were so loud. "Aveline, some respect for the newly dead, I beg you." He exclaimed as she entered his rooms.

"Unless you want to become one of the newly dead you'll hold your tongue until I'm halfway through my first pint." Aveline retorted her expression and tone matching her words.

"Bad day?" Varric inquired delicately forgoing his explanation of what newly dead meant around the Hanged Man. Solicitously he drew a tankard and slid it down the table to her waiting hand. Taking his own seat and lifting his already drawn pint he waited patiently.

"I saw Vael in the Keep today." Aveline snorted. "He looks the same as ever. So whatever is bothering Hawke surely isn't bothering him." She shook her head. "It's been two bloody years. Hasn't this gone on long enough?"

"Two years of you and I trying to figure out what's wrong, scheming and working to bring them together so they can talk..." Varric regarded Aveline with foreboding. "Tell me that she took Choir Boy with her today. She didn't try to do the job without one semi long ranged weapon in the group."

"I could tell you that, but it wouldn't be true." Aveline took a long gulp of ale. "When you told her you weren't able to come with on the job our plan was for her to then ask Sebastian, right? Just so I'm certain of where things went wrong."

Varric groaned and slumped a little in his chair. "Who did she bring instead?"

"Me, Merrill and Anders," Aveline snapped, thunking her tankard down, "So Hawke and I were the only ones able to close combat. The only saving grace was that at least Anders had healing magic."

"How bad was it?" Varric sighed and got up to draw another pint for her. Donnic had entered their little conspiracy a while back and he could be counted on to pour his wife into bed when needed.

"Hawke went down, Merrill nearly collapsed." Aveline sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "We went through half the healing potions and all the poultices."

"I made certain he had the time, I verified with the Grand Cleric that he didn't have any duties pressing." Varric shook his head.

"I don't know what is going on but this last plan is not something I ever want to implement again." Aveline took another drink. "I was truly afraid that Hawke would die before I could get to her. I will not go through that again."

The dwarf looked visibly shaken and nodded his agreement. "Obviously withholding my skills doesn't make her more inclined to avail herself of Choir Boy's services." He said quietly.

"No. Whatever it is that's bothering her can't be fixed by trying to force his company on her." Aveline said quietly.

"I asked Hawke the other day why she wasn't asking Choir Boy to come with us anymore." Varric began to impart his latest piece of information. "Especially since Isabella came back. She used to like having all the crazy rogues together sometimes." He smiled slightly at the memory.

"What was the excuse this time?" Aveline asked.

"She said she'd been selfish asking Sebastian to take so much time away from the Chantry." Varric snorted in disgust. "Like he didn't love running around at her heels helping people."

"So her latest reasoning, i.e. excuse, is that taking Sebastian away from his work at the Chantry was selfish of her in the past and that's why she's been avoiding him for two years now?" Aveline groaned. "It's not even a good excuse."

"This one has the benefit of being logical at least." Varric pointed out glumly. "As opposed to Hawke telling me that Sebastian was too busy with Elthina to come out with us."

"Or telling me that it had been wrong of her to endanger the only true Prince of Starkhaven." Aveline rolled her eyes. "Like it wasn't his choice every time."

"Choir boy even showed up here looking for her." Varric grinned. "That was a sight."

"Looked a little out of place?" Aveline felt her lips tugging into a smile at the thought of Sebastian Vael in his pristine armor rubbing elbows with the unwashed of the Hanged Man.

"His armor certainly did. Though he did seem strangely comfortable with the gaming, lewd talk and drinking." Varric said thoughtfully. "Maybe Hawke's corrupted him?"

"Oh, that was one of her excuses." Aveline wagged her finger. "Remember? About a year ago she told us that she was worried she was a bad influence on him."

"Yeah, as if the Grand Cleric hadn't endorsed his running around with us, the corrupting influences." Varric recalled. "To be fair, I don't think she was expecting us to gang up on her."

"No, but she's usually quicker on her feet than that." Aveline shrugged. "To me that's just further proof that something is wrong."

"Well, let's hope we figure it out before it goes on another two years." Varric grumbled.

"So what did Sebastian do when he was here?" Aveline wanted to know. "He didn't really think she'd be here did he?"

"I think he'd heard that Isabella was back," Varric shrugged. "Maybe he thought Hawke would come see Rivaini and he'd be able to catch Hawke talking to her."

"But that argues in favor of our theory that Sebastian doesn't know what's wrong either." Aveline said slowly. "How did he look?"

Varric frowned, considering her question. "A bit tired." He began slowly. "He seemed glad to see Isabella was all right. He said he knew Hawke would have been worrying about her."

"Which is an accurate assumption on his part, but it still implies that he hasn't spoken to Hawke himself." Aveline pointed out.

"True." Varric frowned. "He was…quieter than usual. Maybe it was the chaos of the bar but Choir Boy's never had a problem speaking his mind." He looked at Aveline curiously. "If I didn't know better I'd think he was brooding."

"If he doesn't know why Hawke isn't talking to him then he could be." Aveline suggested. "Did you ask him?"

"Right, that would go over so well." Varric shook his head. "Hey Choir Boy, forget that my way of showing affection is to mock my friends and confide in me your deepest fears and hopes." The dwarf took a deep drink of ale. "Somehow I doubt he'd take me up on it."

Aveline imitated him and took another long sip of her own ale. "Well Hawke is still…" The guard sighed. "She's still like she was after the Arishok, like she's broken, even though she's better at hiding it and I doubt anyone who doesn't pay attention would see."

"I haven't been there the few times she's actually brought Sebastian with her," Varric wondered. "How does she act then?"

"Guarded almost, but not as if he's going to hurt her…" Aveline shook her head. "I can't explain it. It's Vael she's avoiding but when she's around him she acts like she's at fault." She took another drink. "And those long conversations they used to have when we were traveling? Nonexistent. She'll talk about trivialities, ask about Elthina, the Chantry, but she won't talk about herself to him and she'll make an excuse to withdraw from the conversation as soon as she can."

"And how does Choir Boy get along with Anders?" Varric asked his eyes narrowing speculatively.

"He makes an effort to be polite, like always." Aveline frowned. "But if Hawke talks to Sebastian for more than five minutes Anders starts glowering." She shook her head and took another drink. "I think Anders is jealous even though Hawke hasn't ever encouraged him, or maybe he's just rabid about the possibility of Hawke joining forces, so to speak, with the Chantry."

"I can't image Choir Boy cares for it too much when Hawke is talking with Anders either though." Varric speculated.

"Actually, Vael gets almost…protective." Aveline frowned trying to frame the words to describe it. "It's the one thing I've always found sensible about him, Vael always seemed to regard Anders as dangerous. Maybe it's the spirit possession."

"So what, he hovers around them?" The dwarf was obviously trying to picture what Aveline was saying.

"No…it's just his…stance or attitude changes." Aveline shook her head. "He gets more alert or something, and he always moves slightly, as if he's getting ready to intervene. It's subtle but I've seen enough archers at the ready to know when someone is preparing for a fight."

Varric frowned, setting his tankard down and looking at Aveline in concern. "Do you think he's right? Do you think Anders would do something to Hawke?"

Aveline hesitated and then sighed. "He's changed Varric, and not for the better." The guardswoman said quietly. "Since Meredith has been in charge it's been his worst nightmare, and he's on edge. So I do think he's more dangerous."

"But would he hurt Hawke? Hurt any of us?" Varric persisted.

"I don't know if he would now…but I can't say how far he'll go." Aveline's voice was hushed with worry. "Sometimes he seems fine. Getting him out of the city helps but it seems any little thing can set him off. He accused me of being a watchdog for Meredith the other day that my guards do Templar dirty work." Her expression was insulted. "Its nonsense of course, but…"

"Yeah, but." Varric nodded his expression more than slightly grim. "Blondie isn't all bad, but I wish there was a way to get that…thing out of him."

"Sometimes the way he looks at Hawke…" Aveline bit her lip and continued. "It's like…he thinks she owes him, like she should agree with him because Bethany is a mage like her father. Or because she helped him in the past she should always do so."

"But you're worried." Varric said quietly. He took a drink of ale and shook his head.

"I'm Guard Captain; it's my job to worry." Aveline offered a weak smile. "And its nothing I can pin down or point to, it's just…a pattern that doesn't…well, it doesn't bode well." She took a long drink and set the empty tankard down.

"I'll get you another." Varric rose to refill her tankard. Donnic appeared in the doorway and the dwarf waved the guardsman in. "Your wife is getting soused." He pulled another pint for the guard and slid them both down the table towards Aveline.

The guard grinned and a rough palm gently smoothed Aveline's strawberry blonde hair. "She's allowed after a day like this one."

Aveline grinned. "And he's strong enough to help me get home even if he's had a pint of his own."

"Truly you are blessed, Guard Captain." Varric raised his tankard in a toast to the couple. "And may your speculation be wrong."


	4. I Know Something You Don't

Varric knew he was grinning, which would surely tip off Aveline that something was up. With an effort he straightened his face. As he heard the tell tale thump of Aveline's boots the grin threatened to spread again and he took a drink to hid his face as the Guard Captain entered his rooms.

"Aveline." Varric put the mug down. "Let me get you a pint." He hurried to pull a tankard, putting his back to the tall woman. By the time he turned around he'd gotten his expression under control again.

"Varric." Aveline sat and regarded the dwarf. "You seem…lively." She observed wondering what was going on. For the last three years Varric had been, to all outward appearances, his usual jovial carefree self. But when she and he had their little conspiracy sessions in his rooms, his cheerful mask dropped and he was simply a good friend concerned about another friend. She'd thought he was past pretending to be an idiot around her, at least in private.

"Oh, I'm feeling a bit more chipper these days." Varric admitted, allowing himself a small smile. "Things in Hightown are looking up at least."

"Looking up?" Aveline blinked at him. "The Grand Cleric had to practically break up a brawl in front of the Chantry and send Orsino and Meredith their rooms like children." She reminded him.

"Bah!" Varric dismissed the incident with a wave of his hand. "Don't bother me with trifles. I know something…which I believe will make our mutual endeavors…moot shall we say."

Aveline took a sip of her ale and regarded him thoughtfully. "Something to do with Hawke I'm guessing?"

Varric looked at the Guard Captain suspiciously. For someone who was worried about her friend and concerned about the state of Kirkwall Aveline seemed almost relaxed. Her overall attitude was not one of tension and alarm as was her usual state when she came to talk with him about Hawke. "You know something I don't." He accused.

Aveline tilted her head back and forth vaguely. "I might. I know many things." She parried. "Some of them I've only learned recently and ethically…" She paused. "I can't talk about until I know what you know."

"So you need to find out if what I learned has anything to do with what you learned before you can verify my information or elaborate on it." Varric said with remarkable aplomb.

Aveline felt like applauding. He might pretend to be a fool but the dwarf was damned intelligent. Instead she just nodded and smiled slowly lifting her drink in a silent salute to his brains.

"All right, I'll show you mine, but if mine has nothing to do with yours I at least want a hint." Varric frowned. "It just occurred to me that what I just said sounded vaguely salacious." He shuddered. "Lets just move past that shall we? I like all my parts in working order and since I meant no offense…" he eyed the warrior woman with exaggerated apprehension.

"None taken," Aveline nearly grinned, "Now, to your tale."

Varric smiled wickedly. "Last week I had occasion to go to the market in Hightown. Much as I hate the place there are certain things that one can only find there." He took a sip of ale. "I was considering if I should call on Hawke," the dwarf made a face, "ugh, I think Hightown has contaminated me. Listen to me talk! I'm like some smooth tongued… bard. Yeesh."

Aveline chuckled. "I'm sure it will wear off soon. Spend more time in Lowtown to counteract the effect."

Varric shuddered dramatically. "Pray for me." He begged with a theatrical flourish before continuing his tale. "Anyway, I was going down the street towards Hawke's house when I remember I have to see someone…somewhere else."

"Meaning you had business with someone who'd just passed you a note." Aveline surmised and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Varric, get on with it."

"Please, my lady, these things have their own pace." Varric smoothed an imaginary wrinkle from his coat.

"Yes, they proceed apace like snails." Aveline snorted.

"Well, I'd turned around and was cutting through one of the archways when I thought I saw something white and shiny." Varric spread his hands. "White and shiny means Choir Boy so I look in that direction." He paused to take a sip of ale as if considering what to say next, waiting for Aveline's inevitable prodding to continue.

"And?" Aveline knew when Varric wanted a prompt for theatric affect and when he truly needed prodding but it did no harm to humor the dwarf.

"Well I definitely see Choir Boy, but he's not behind me like I thought." Varric shook his head, his expression still slightly bemused over what he'd witnessed. "He's in the alley between two houses, nicer than a Lowtown alley but still, not where I'd expect to see Choir boy." Before Aveline could prompt him again Varric grinned. "But that wasn't too surprising because he's always trying to help someone. No, what the big shock was what he was doing in the alley."

Aveline restrained a sigh, hearing her cue. "What was he doing?"

His grin spread wider. "He had someone backed against the alley wall." The dwarf's smile was distinctly wicked now. "And she wasn't resisting at all, which was something of a surprise considering who she was."

"Oh?" Aveline tilted her head waiting for the rest of the story.

Varric shook his head. "Choir boy has hidden depths, he was pressed against her like he had every right to be there; he had one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck." He gave a low whistle of amazement. "And I'm in the street, staring down this alley and neither of them notices me, thank the Maker, because he was kissing her like a man who…well like a man who's spent the past ten years in the Chantry."

"Interesting." Aveline's voice was mild, belying the sparkle in her green eyes. "So are you going to tell me who Vael was kissing in an alley?"

Varric chuckled, delighted with himself. "Let's just say the Champion looks good mussed up from being kissed and leave it at that shall we?"

As if to be certain she had heard correctly Aveline said slowly. "You saw Sebastian Vael kissing and 'manhandling' the Champion of Kirkwall in an alley in Hightown. The woman who is so private she makes me look like a loudmouth, and wrinkles her nose at kissing couples all over Kirkwall, forgot herself so much as to allow Vael to drag her into an alley for a make out session?"

Varric laughed again. "I certainly did Guard Captain."

Aveline smiled slowly. "Well you certainly saw something interesting." She said quietly. "In fact I can honestly say I haven't seen anything to compare to that."

"And?" Varric prompted, eyes gleaming.

"I was told something that explains what you saw." Aveline grinned openly at him. "And if you drop by Hawke's estate unannounced you just might learn…a few things."

"I'm corrupting you." Varric accused. "You're turning into a tease Aveline."

The woman laughed in genuine amusement. "That's not what Donnic says."

"Oh Maker!" Varric exclaimed, covering his eyes. "I'm going to have to use an ice pick on my eardrums and wash my brain with soap to unhear that!"

Aveline shook her head at his antics. "Don't use the ice pick and soap just yet. I think you'll want to hear what I was told. Mind you it was in confidence but I didn't promise to lie or hide anything."

Varric nodded. "I'm guessing the reason I wasn't in on it wasn't lack of friendship but…worry about my hobbies?"

"If you start telling tales about this it would be bad, at least until it's out in the open." Aveline told him.

"I understand." Varric smiled. "So let's hear what you have to say."

Aveline smiled slowly and took a sip of ale. "A couple of weeks ago Hawke came to my office. She started out by telling me about an errand Elthina had wanted her to do, and that she'd specifically requested that Hawke take Sebastian along."

"Must be nice to be Grand Cleric and order people to do something we've been scheming to make happen for three years." Varric grumbled. When Aveline would have paused he shook his head and gestured for her to continue.

"So Hawke did as Elthina asked, and Vael wound up getting injured." Aveline frowned as Varric interrupted again.

"Wait; was this the thing in the Viscount's audience chamber? Isabella was saying she'd met Leliana from the Hero of Ferelden's story, apparently she knew her from back then." Varric asked curiously.

"I believe so." Aveline said repressively. "Hawke was more concerned about first being stuck with Vael for the job." She shook her head. "Then apparently Sebastian pulled a Hawke and didn't mention he was injured. He collapsed after they'd talked to Elthina." A smug little smile pulled at Aveline's lips. "Of course Hawke was mad as a wet cat because he hadn't told her she was wounded."

"This seems like sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander." Varric's own smile was a bit smug as he recalled all the close calls Hawke had while he'd been unable to help.

Aveline's smile spread to a wicked grin. "Well, and this is from Hawke's lips, she 'panicked'." Aveline chuckled. "She mumbled that bit too so you know that had to sting."

Varric took a sip of ale grinning all the while. "I would have paid to see that. Her panicking or telling you about it; either would be worth the coin." He elaborated at Aveline's curious look. "Please go on."

Aveline smiled. "Well she glossed over quite a bit, but apparently she took him back to her house and took care of him." The warrior took a sip of ale and sighed appreciatively. "And apparently when he woke up he was quite insistent that they talk."

"I take it whatever the problem was it has been solved?"

Aveline tilted her head. "After what you saw, what do you think?"

Varric grinned. "Well that's great…but what does she see in him?" He shook his head still smiling. "He's all right but…really? I would have pictured Hawke with a male version of Isabella, or Maker, even Rivaini herself. But Choir Boy?"

"Well apparently she has a penchant for archers, though she admitted until Sebastian she was seriously rethinking that." Aveline shook her head. "Remind me to tell you about seeing him right after she said something about the attention of a Master Archer."

"Duly noted." Varric tapped his temple as if to pin a reminder and gestured for her to continue.

"You know how she was raised?" Aveline asked taking a sip of ale. "Bethany mentioned it to you surely?"

"She did, and don't call me Shirley." Varric deadpanned.

Aveline groaned over the bad joke and took a gulp of ale to fortify herself against Varric's sense of humor. "Well apparently being the girl who's seen every town in Ferelden and then some she didn't really ever become infatuated with the rough types or the 'bad boys' as she called them. She said she always liked the nice boys, the ones with a normal life, the ones that could be counted on. Or, as she pointed out, the ones she couldn't ever have because of who she was."

"That makes an odd sort of sense. She'd feel safe with him wouldn't she?" Varric said thoughtfully.

"Oh you're going to kick yourself on this one too." Aveline told him leaning back in her chair. "You and I are apparently the most unobservant friends in the world."

"Hey!" Varric began to object.

"Don't object until you hear what she told me." Aveline held up a hand. "You wouldn't think Hawke was a romantic would you?" She waited as Varric considered it and then slowly shook his head, while making a 'so so' motion with his hand. "All right maybe you give her more credit than I do, but then you didn't meet her right before she killed an ogre."

"True, I just got to see her delve the Deep Roads with her sister and a crazy apostate." Varric retorted dryly.

"Hawke says she fell in love with Sebastian at first sight." Aveline blurted out the news.

Varric blinked, opened his mouth to speak, shut it, and blinked again taking that in. The dwarf finished his tankard and held up a hand as if to stop the conversation while he pulled another pint of ale. Taking his seat at the table again he gulped half the pint, shook his head as if to clear it and then looked at Aveline. "All right. What?"

Aveline steadily repeated what she'd just said and took a large gulp of her own ale. "Oh and she thinks he's handsome too, as well as all the other sterling qualities I won't repeat."

Varric sat back in his chair and shook his head. "You're right. We are unobservant." He observed. "How many times did we see them talking and just think it was nice that Hawke had a friend close to her own age." He shook his head again. "I feel like a papa who just got told his daughter's getting married and he still pictures her in pinafores and braids." He sent a sharp look at Aveline. "He is going to marry her right? I swear if he got some idea that Solara Hawke isn't good enough I'll—"

Aveline held her hands up to ward off Varric's sudden urge for violence. "According to Hawke they will marry. She didn't say when though."

"Hopefully before she's up the duff." Varric muttered. "Or Bianca and I will be having a sharp word or three with Choir Boy." He tilted his head. "I don't have to think up a new nickname for him do I? Hawke's Boy Toy doesn't have the same ring to it."

Aveline chuckled. "I don't think that would be accurate nor will it be necessary."

"Oh?" Varric eyed her thoughtfully. "Care to elaborate on that Guard Captain?"

"It goes with that reminder." Aveline grinned anticipating Varric's reaction to the new tidbit she was about to impart. "So Hawke makes a comment that having the attention of a Master Archer is all that she imagined it could be."

"Go back a bit, because I don't understand that bit." Varric made a counterclockwise motion with his hand, frowning impatiently.

"Hawke likes archers. Likes them because of all the concentration needed to pull, nock, aim and fire and actually hit what they're aiming for creates a certain focus and intensity she finds appealing. She said she always wondered what it would be like to have that focus on her instead of the target. And then she said until Sebastian she'd pretty much given up the whole notion." Aveline summed up Hawke's explanation as neatly and as politely as she could.

"Got it. Champion likes intensity." Varric grinned. "Well Choir Boy has that in spades, plus he's the best I've seen with a longbow."

"Exactly. Hence the attention of a Master Archer comment." Aveline replied. "Well she didn't see Sebastian standing in the doorway." She frowned. "His entire demeanor is different around her now Varric. His posture is the same, but his expressions are slightly different, as if everything in his world is centered on her, not the Chantry." She tried to explain.

"All right, so Choir Boy overheard the comment." Varric grinned. "Did he blush? Tell me he blushed pretty please Aveline?"

Aveline shook her head. "I keep trying to tell you you're in for a shock." She sighed. "And you keep setting yourself up for a bigger one." She leaned forward, her voice lowered. "Vael says, and I quote 'don't think I'll let that 'master archer' comment slip by again Solara. You put me off once already. I'll have an explanation tonight'." Aveline tilted her head and looked at Varric who looked slightly stunned. "Would you like to hear what she said?"

Varric nodded, obviously still taking in the image her words had created.

"She just smiled and says to me really quiet, 'Oh yes, he is every inch the Prince when he decides to be. I'm afraid you've mistaken deliberation for lack of command,'." Aveline looked at Varric. "So I don't think it's Hawke that has the toy in that particular relationship."

"Suddenly what I saw in that alley takes on an entirely new connotation." Varric took a swallow of ale as if suddenly too warm. "No, I don't think I'll be changing Choir Boy's nickname any time soon."

Aveline grinned. "Well just think, when she's Princess of Starkhaven you'll be able to say you knew her when she was just a Ferelden refugee."

"I suddenly feel like a stroll up to Hightown." Varric grinned. "Maybe visit an old friend and see how she's doing. Would you like to walk up with me Guard Captain?"

Aveline smiled. "I'm going that way." She tilted her head. "Mind if I bring Donnic along next week? He was saying something about missing Diamondback with you and Fenris."

"You and your stalwart man are always welcome." Varric grinned. "I'll be nice to just talk and exchange gossip instead of plotting to help our friends won't it?"

"I thought it was information gathering?" Aveline teased.

"That's what I said. Gossip." Varric grinned as they left the tavern.

Fin


End file.
